Johnny Boat Racing
Johnny Boat Racing 'is the first part of 64th episode and the 127th episode over all. Summary A team of boat racers challenge Johnny and friends to a boat race. Who will win? Plot The episode starts with Johnny and Dukey eating ice cream by the lake. They see a team rowing a boat instead of using a motor. Dukey explains the sport to him. The sport came from the Egyptians. Johnny doesn't understand why their rowing when nowadays we have motor boats. The team hears Johnny and bets that he couldn't win in a boat race because their national champions. The first one from the Porkbelly Boat-shack to the finish line at the dam is declared the Super Champion of the World. Johnny and Dukey go back to the lab and ask Susan and Mary for a boat with gadgets to help them win. Dukey explained why he needed one. Mary says they're talking about Kirk Kirkland, the big man on campus, and he's never lost a race. Susan refuses to build them a boat because they're busy. Then out of nowhere the Kirk Kirkland comes out and arrogantly exclaims, "Because you know you will lose to me, Test Sisters!" Susan then bet that they could beat Kirkland and his team easily because they have speed boats. Bling-Bling Boy then broke in, and asked who the men were. Johnny told him that they were having a boat race with them. Bling-Bling decides to enter, because if he wins, Susan would kiss him. Not surprisingly, Susan quickly rejects him. Bling-Bling said he still wanted to have fun in the races. Then Mr. Black and Mr. White came in because they needed their pocket reactor. Again they asked who the men were. Johnny told them what was going on, they wanted in. Before Kirkland was going to leave, Johnny predicted that two more would want to join the race, which one was Mr. Mittens and his butler, Albert. He came right then and there. Then Speed McCool. They both wanted in. Speed McCool said for his next movie he needed a boat and a monkey, which was one of the speed boats and Lolo. Then started the race. Then Kirk and his team pressed a button on their oars and the paddles starting fanning and they sped off. Then everyone all eventually crashes except for Kirk and his team, and all go on Johnny's boat. For example: # Johnny and Dukey takes the lead and Mr. Mittens puts shark-pedos in the water and Johnny and Dukey flew above them and the sharks crashed into a restaurant, which made a waiter of the restaurant switched the sign to Salmon Special to Shark Special. They suggest flying, but Dukey commits that cheaters never win. So Johnny pressed a button and a speedboat appear. # Susan and Mary takes the lead, until Bling-Bling takes the lead and he holds out a heart shaped box for Susan. So Susan puts an anchor on Bling-Bling’s boat. Then Bling-Bling started sinking. So Speed McCool comes to Bling-Bling's rescue, until Bling-Bling throws him off the boat. Then Johnny arrives for Speed McCool # Kirk and his team paddled past Susan and Mary's boat. Then Dark Vegan leviates Kirk and his team. Then Dark Vegan crashed. # Susan and Mary zoomed on the water and Susan sets out a ray. Mary commits that cheaters never win. Suddenly, Susan and Mary crashed into a bridge. Then the boat was too big for everybody. Then more seats have been activated. # Kirk and his team took the lead. Bling-Bling decided to stop Kirkland and his team by blowing a hole in their boat. He sets out a ray but, Lolo turns it off, meaning that cheaters never win. They kept this going until they crashed. Johnny commits that they’re gonna need a bigger boat. Then more seats were added. Then the boat goes slower. Susan commits that bigger boats tend to be slower boats. # Meanwhile, Mr. Mittens commits that he hacked into the military space lasers and plans to destroy the bridge. Then Albert commits that cheaters never win. But Mr. Mittens already knew that. Then Albert commits that they are on the bridge. Then the bridge got blasted. Then Kirk and his team used step mode on their paddles to get across the broken bridge on the river. # Everyone was stuck. Johnny told Dark Vegan to use his powers to move the bridge. But Dark Vegan said that he can’t do it because it’s too heavy. Johnny calls him a big green baby and told him to do it anyway. Then the piece of the bridge falls on Mr. Black and Mr. White's boat. Dark Vegan pulls the people from the water up on Johnny’s boat. But Speed McCool commits that the boat is too small. Johnny asked to see what’s left. Susan commits the pontoon party boat. Then the boat turns into a pontoon party boat. However, Kirk wins (by cheating), and falls down a waterfall, so Johnny is happy they lost. The episode ends with Johnny and the other participants celebrating on the boat and deciding to have a race back to where they started. Gallery Boat Racing.PNG|Susan & Mary Test's and Eugene's boats. Boat Racing2.PNG|Cheaters never win Goofs Quotes Trivia *'Running Gag: Somebody saying "Cheaters never win", to which the other person rejects and gets Karma, Kirk/Mr. White saying down, while giving a thumbs-down and the sound of a falling anvil in the background. *This is the 3rd race is the series. *The racers are Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Mr. Black, Mr. White, Lolo, Speed McCool, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Bling Bling Boy, and Dark Vegan, and also Kirk and his team. *This is a debut to these racers: Speed McCool, Albert (although Albert was briefly seen in Johnny Kart Racing and Johnny's Amazing Race) and Dark Vegan. *Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Mr. Black, Mr. White, Bling-Bling Boy, Mr Mittens, and Lolo all have raced in all three races. *Due to his reform, this is the first race where Brain Freezer does not compete. *Bling-Bling Boy apparently can understand Lolo, because he understood her say "Cheaters never win." *This is the first race Dark Vegan compete in. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Race Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Water Themed Episodes